Fox at the Great Wolf
by 6xXPaWLuVuRrXx9
Summary: Things have gotten out of hand for Fox and he goes on a vacation to find an escape. Unfortunately, there is no way for Fox to avoid trouble it seems when he encounters a familiar face as he arrives. The situation again spirals out of control but for once, Fox questions whether that is a bad thing or not...


AN; hewwo dear readers U\\\m\\\U. im glad you wanna read my story! this is my first story, so be gentle! i always have just WUVVVED folf (wolf x fox fiction) fur-everrrr! if you have any suggestions, pwease let me know wight away! enjoy (but not too much OwU).

It had just been too stressful lately. Things had been getting more out of hand lately for the Star Fox team, and it was just far too much for Fox. Falco has become a source of constant drama due to his relationship with Katt. Fox still wasn't sure whether they were still together or they broke up and then got back together or whatever. Their relationship was more complex than the machinery for the Arwing. Slippy has been having nightmares about people messing up his lab work to which his solution was to just stop sleeping. That obviously wasn't healthy and now his lack of sleep has made impossible to deal with. As for Peppy, his constant nagging and strange need to bring up his dead father constantly made him a problem as well.

Fox need an escape from this and he had finally arrived at the place to find it: The Great Wolf Lodge. This place had everything he needed to get away from it all: a private hotel room away from his teammates, a water park to relax the day away, and a fitness center to work out the excess rage that had built up inside him.

Walking through the door, Fox was just about to speak to the receptionist when heard-

"Is that you, pup?"

A familiar voice and a familiar nickname. Turning his head, Fox couldn't believe who he saw, "Wolf?"

"Interesting see you here," Wolf spoke a tinge of sarcasm. "I had thought a hard-ass like you would be too busy saving the Lylat System again." Wolf then accompanied this statement with a wink.

Fox was still unable to process this. He couldn't believe that wolf would be here, at the Great Wolf Lodge of all places. It seemed ridiculous. Just as he was about to get his bearing on the situation back, he saw Wolf wink. His brain promptly short-circuited.

"Excuse me sir, but you were going to ask me something?" the receptionist said, possibly unaware of the lifeline she just threw Fox.

"Oh, uh, yes! I booked a room here. It should be under Fox McCloud."

"Ah yes, your room is on 2nd floor, number 213."

"Thank you." Fox then turned his head to look back at Wolf, only to notice that he was already walking off.

"See ya around, pup!"

Fox thought of no response before Wolf had already disappeared into a stairwell. Fox, deciding not to worry about Wolf for them moment, began to head for his room. Many thoughts swirled in his head. Why was Wolf here of all times? What was with that look he was giving me? Why did that look heat Fox up so much?

The last question is the one that worried Fox the most. The way that look sent shockwaves through his body, the supple heat that culminated in his form, pulsing and radiating as if Lylat's star had moved closer to Corneria. It unnerved Fox greatly.

He pushed out of his mind. He came to here to destress and worrying about these things was not conducive to his goals.

He finally reached his room. It was one of the smaller suites they offered. Fox had never been much for extravagance and certainly served his bank account well in situations like this. The room consisted a bed and sofa essentially. It didn't matter all that much. There is no point on going on vacation just to stay in the room the whole time.

Fox began to unpack his belongings. Things such as clothes and what not. There wasn't too much; it only took Fox short amount of time. It was already kind of late and Fox had the whole weekend here. He decided that he'd go to bed early so that he could start his vacation early tomorrow. He began to undress himself so that he could put on his pajamas. Someone, however, took this opportunity to open the door.

"Hey there, kiddo."

"What the- Wolf! How did you get in here!?" Fox shouted in terror at the fact that Wolf was standing in his room while he was naked. He felt so… vulnerable.

"You didn't lock the door." Wolf seemed entirely unfazed by the fact that Fox was naked. In fact, it almost seemed like he was eying him up.

"That doesn't mean you can just walk in! Can you please leave?" Fox didn't like the way Wolf was looking at him. The borderline predatory gaze that traveled up and down Fox's lithe form. Fox felt himself heat up like an oven. He needed to get out of this situation before his heart ended up baked.

"Why would I leave, I've only just arrived…" Wolf began to slowly walk forward towards Fox, hunger in his eyes.

"What are you doing Wolf? Back up!" Fox backed up as Wolf continued to approach, still being completely naked and feeling vulnerable. Fox felt his butt hit something as he was backing up. It was his bed.

This didn't make sense to Fox. His bed wasn't behind him when he began to back up. It was as if the fabric of existence bent and distorted itself to produce this moment. Where no matter what Fox did, he end up backing up to his bed. It was like some strange sort of destiny and Fox loved it as much as he hated it.

"What's the matter, scared?" Wolf was upon him now, with his paws on Fox's knees. Wolf's grin couldn't be more predatory. It was as if Fox was his prey and Wolf was about to feast.

Fox felt scared but not of Wolf really. He was more scared of himself, of what he was feeling. His body felt so hot, as if Wolf was a wildfire threatening to consume an entire forest. Fox quickly realized that, in that metaphor, he was the forest.

"What the heck, Wolf. Get away." Fox tried to push Wolf away but it seemed there was no stopping this ship from sailing.

"You know you want this Fox." Wolf caressed Fox's leg, rubbing his paw all the way up to the crotch.

The sensuous friction shot up Fox's body. He found it felt so wonderful, so amazing, so… wrong?

"Ready, Fox" Wolf's voice couldn't be huskier.

With a grab and a tug, Fox was thrust into a world of tantalizing sensations. He had never felt such coarse hands in such places before, other than his own. Such rough hands, which had no intention of stopping.

Fox couldn't stop the noises that left him as the feeling overwhelmed him. He felt like a puppet whose ventriloquist was manipulating. His strings pulled and swung. In this case however, the string was singular.

"I've got you now." Wolf seemed to become more and more excited.

Fox, however, was nearing his end. The tension was building up inside him. He couldn't hold it back much longer. Soon, the sensation of release flowed over his body like spilt cup of lukewarm coffee.

Now basking in the afterglow of the event, he fell back onto the bed feeling utterly spent. In his new position, he was unable to see Wolf removing his clothes, clearly ready for something more. Before Fox knew it, a now naked Wolf was crawling on top of him. Soon enough, Fox was staring at Wolf's length.

Before Fox could say anything, Wolf had shoved it in his mouth. Fox's mouth was suddenly full and he could feel it pressing into his throat. He couldn't help but gag a bit. He wasn't getting out of this and had no choice but to complete the "act." One thing was sure though. He had completely lost control of this situation.

Soon Wolf and Fox were lying next to each other on the bed, both resting for the moment. Fox was still trying to understand what had just happened. He felt dirty, so dirty to have done what he had done with Wolf. Despite this fact, part of him didn't seem to regret it. In fact, this part of him… enjoyed it.

It was so confusing. It had all been so confusing. It suddenly dawned on Fox that he had no understanding of this since the beginning. He had found it confusing the whole time and now he was beginning to feel like his thoughts were a broken record.

"That was fun, pup." Wolf spoke with contentment.

Fox, again, didn't know how to respond. What could he say? They had just done it and Fox had somehow both hated it and liked it at the same time.

"In fact, I have an idea that would be even more fun." His face broke into an all too gleeful smile.

"Which would be?" Fox wasn't sure if he wanted the answer.

"Get on your swimming trunks. We are gonna have some fun at the waterpark." Wolf began to put on some clothes. The clothes weren't for swimming, but Fox didn't think he cared.

Despite the non-answer Wolf gave, Fox did the one thing all the reason in the world wouldn't have supported. This was to get dressed and follow Wolf.

It wasn't long before they were walking into the waterpark. On the way, Wolf had explained what he planned to do with Fox. It was something really disgusting and stupid and yet, Fox kept following. Despite how bad of an idea it was, part of Fox really wanted it. The biggest was that this part kept growing stronger and stronger.

Fox looked around at all the people around. So many families that would be witness to their acts possibly. He felt bad for what was going to happen and yet it had no effect on stopping him.

They were getting closer and closer to their destination. The biggest waterslide at the Great Wolf Lodge. There was a small line for it, but that wouldn't dissuade Fox and Wolf. There was nothing that was going to stop them now.

They eventually reached the top. Whey were staring at the start of the slide now. There was someone helping people get ready for their ride as was standard.

Wolf and Fox shared a short of eye contact before they approached. For a moment, Fox felt hesitant. He knew, however, that there was no turning back now.

Wolf punched the person in the stomach and then pushed him away. He was down and out of the way now.

Fox then got onto the entrance to the slide and laid down on his stomach, his head held up with his elbows.

Wolf then quickly pulled down Fox's trunks and his own, mounted Fox, and began their ride.

In a word, it was divine. The way Wolf's cock filled Fox's asshole. He felt every inch of him as it pressed again his anal walls. Every thrust of Wolf shaking him to his very core, filling him with rapturous pleasure. He thought things couldn't get any better.

He was wrong, however. With every twist and turn of the slide, he was thrust into a new world of pleasure. The way it would stretch his asshole with every manipulation of their direction was almost too much for him. He feared he would pass out.

Another surprise awaited him. One that he had somehow forgotten. One that was now expanding with every thrust. The growing knot in his asshole would soon tie them together. Its size had begun to worry Fox. The way his asshole was stretched more and more with every passing second began the possibility that Wolf might just split him in half. The scarier thing soon became the thought that he would be okay with that.

In a moment, his ass soon felt fuller then before. Wolf had climaxed and was now filling him with his delicious, viscous seed. It was just in time for the slide to finish with them both being dropped into the water below.

Fox wasn't sure exactly when he had climaxed himself, but his sensory systems were none the less overloaded. He could barely hear the screams of terror around them as many present bore witness to their sinful act.

It wasn't long before the police had arrived to take them away, their public exposure and act having broken several laws.

Fox up to this point had felt confused about many things about this situation. There was one thing he was sure of as he was put in handcuffs and taken away along with Wolf though. The he wanted Wolf again and again.

And he was fine with anything as long as he had him.


End file.
